Laxus Dreyar
Allgemeines Laxus Dreyar 'ist ein S-Klasse Magier der Gilde Fairy Tail. Er ist der Enkelsohn des momentanen Gildenmeisters Makarov Dreyar und der Sohn von Raven Tails Master Ivan Dreyar. Obwohl er einen "gewissen" Stand durch seinen Großvater in der Gilde hat, interessiert ihn das überhaupt nicht. Lieber zieht er alleine durchs Land, als seinen Großvater zu unterstützen. Im Allgemeinen hegen die beiden eine eher schlechte Beziehung zueinander, nach Tenrou Jima verbessert diese sich aber wieder. Laxus ist, wie Gajeel, Wendy und Natsu, ein Dragon Slayer. Seine Dragon Slayer-Magie basiert auf Blitzen. Obwohl er auch den Dragon Slayer angehört, darf sich Laxus nicht als "wahrer" Dragon Slayer bezeichnen, denn er gehört der zweiten Dragon Slayer-Generation an und gewann seine Magie durch einen Lacrima, der in seinen Körper implantiert wurde. Aussehen thumb|left|200px|Laxus im Jahr X791 Laxus ist ein sehr muskulöser, junger Mann, dessen auffälligstes Merkmal seine blitzförmige Narbe am rechten Auge ist. Er ist sehr groß und überragt die meisten anderen Gildenmitglieder. Im Verlaufe der Serie wechselt er oft seine Kleidung, beständig ist jedoch der lange Perzmantel, welcher seinen lässigen Charakter unterstreicht. Ein weiteres Merkmal war der Soundpot, welchen er nach seinem Wiedereintritt in die Gilde nicht mehr trägt. Genau wie bei vielen Anderen stehen auch seine blonden Haare stachelig vom Kopf ab. Laut Hades sieht er Makarov in jungen Jahren sehr ähnlich.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 29, Seite 110 Zu Beginn des Mangas wurde er rauchend dargestellt, was jedoch bei späteren Auftritten und im Anime geändert wurde.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 4, Seite 34 Charakter thumb|left|250px|Laxus lässt Taten sprechen Laxus ist ein Einzelgänger und gegenüber seinen Gildenmitgliedern meist kalt und arrogant. Die Meinung Anderer interessiert ihn nicht - sein allgemeines Auftreten fügt sich wenig in die Stimmung Fairy Tails ein. Sein Ziel besteht nur darin, seinen Großvater, Makarov Dreyar, zu übertreffen. So wollte er diesen dazu bringen, das Amt des Masters an ihn zu übergeben.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 14, Seite 22 Er hetzte seine Kameraden gegeneinander auf und ließ zu, dass sie gegeneinander kämpften. Es interessiert ihn nicht, wie er seine Ziele erreicht, sondern nur, ob. Laxus ist sich seiner Stärke durchaus bewusst und nutzt diese, um Andere zu untergraben oder zu demütigen. Im Gegensatz zu der Erziehung durch seinen Großvater hat er kein Problem damit, Gildenmitglieder zu verletzenFairy Tail Manga, Band 13, Seite 105-106 oder sie verbal zu attackieren. Trotzdem fühlt er sich Fairy Tail auf gewisse Weise verbunden, denn er lässt jeden, der schlecht über Fairy Tail redet, seine Wut oder die der Raijinshuu spüren.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 13, Seite 89-90 Dies ist in seiner Vergangenheit begründet, in welcher Makarov ihm stets seine Verbundenheit und die Liebe der Gilde demonstriert hat. So kann dieser auch nicht verstehen, wie und wann sein Enkel so geworden ist.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 13, Seite 128In seiner gut gemeinten Intention, der Gilde zu mehr Stärke zu verhelfen, verlor er jedoch jegliche Vernunft. Sein Wunsch nach Stärke geht so weit, dass er seine Wut selbst Evergreen gegenüber auslässt und Natsu ohne zu Zögern getötet hätte.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 15, Seite 151-152Schwächlinge sind es für ihn nicht wert, sich Gildenmitglieder zu nennen. Nach den Kampf gegen Natsu ändert sich Laxus Persönlichkeit grundlegend. Er scheint zur Einsicht gekommen zu sein und auch Natsu und Erza spüren, dass sich etwas bei ihm verändert hat.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 16, Seite 13So lächelt er reumütig, als sein Großvater ihn aus der Gilde verbannt und macht keinerlei Anstalten, sich diesem Befehl zu widersetzen. Er ist sich nun dessen bewusst, was er getan hat und nimmt die Schuld auf sich.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 16, Seite 25Als sein Großvater bei Fantasia sein Zeichen, welches er ein Kind schon einmal genutzt hat, macht, kann er die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. thumb|left|250px|Laxus übt Rache für seine Gildenkameraden Hier zeigt sich Laxus gefühlvolle Seite.und die tiefgreifende Beziehung zu seinem Großvater, welcher auch dann noch in seinem Herzen sein wird, wenn sein Enkel nicht in der Nähe ist.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 16, Seite 50 Die Verbindung ist so stark, dass Laxus die Gefahr spürt, in welcher Makarov beim Angriff Grimoire Hearts schwebt und den Hilferuf seines Großvaters wahrnimmt.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 26, Seite 62 Er ist nun bereit, auch ohne Gildenabzeichen gegen den Feind seiner ehemaligen Gilde zu kämpfen und erstmals mit seinen Kameraden, nicht gegen sie. Er fühlt sich Fairy Tail mehr denn je verbunden und verwendet seine ganze Kraft darauf, Hades zu besiegen. Er geht so weit, Natsu seine Kraft zu übertragen und einen Angriff ohne magische Kraft einzustecken - eine noble Tat, zu welcher er früher nicht imstande gewesen wäre.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 29, Seite 128 Er setzt sein Vertrauen nun in die Stärke von Fairy Tail. Auch im Kampf gegen Acnologia gibt er alles für seine Gilde und reicht Makarov lächelnd die Hand, als es kein Entkommen mehr gibt. Nach dem siebenjährigen Zeitsprung ist Laxus ein ruhiger Charakter geworden welcher, wie Gajeel feststellt, keine unnötigen Kämpfe mehr anfängt. Sollte ein Gegner jedoch schlecht über seine Gilde reden oder es auf sie abgesehen haben, zeigt Laxus keine Gnade. So besiegt er die gesamte Elite von Raven Tail im Alleingang, um Rache für seine Gildenkameraden zu nehmen.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 34, Seite 82Er leidet mit seinen Gildenkamerden mit und verspürt Zorn, sollte ihnen Ungerechtigkeit widerfahren sein.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 35, Seite 9Mehr denn je zeigt Laxus Durchhaltevermögen und Willensstärke.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 38, Seite 68 Auch weiß er nun die Freundschaft zu den Raijunshuu zu schätzen, denn nach seinem Erwachen durch die Anti-Magie-Partikel umarmt er sie und zeigt so ganz direkt seine Verbundenheit zu ihnen. Vergangenheit left|thumb|200px|Laxus als Kind Laxus ist der Sohn von Ivan Dreyar. Dieser wurde, wie später auch sein Sohn, aus der Gilde verbannt und gründete seine eigene Anti-Gilde namens Raven Tail. Der jugendliche Laxus verstand jedoch nicht, warum sein Großvater seinen eigenen Sohn verbannt hat und so verschlechtere sich derer Beziehung.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 15, Seite 11 Auch störte es ihn, dass die Einwohner Magnolia ihn nur als "Makarovs Enkel" sahen, nicht als der, der er ist - unbegründeterweise gab er Makarov dafür die Schuld. In Laxus Kindheit jedoch kümmerte sich sein Großvater um ihn und er wuchs als Teil der Gilde auf. Makarov konnte seinen Enkel nicht traurig sehenFairy Tail Manga, Band 13, Seite 128 und war stolz auf diesen, als er das erste Mal an Fantasia teilnahm. Er war bereits teil der Gilde, als Kana, Natsu, Gray, Erza und die Anderen Fairy Tail beitraten. Er war der Erste dieser Generation, welcher in die S-Klasse aufgenommen wurde, ihm folgten Erza und Mirajane. Als Natsu eines Tages versuchte, ein vermeintliches Drachenei auszubrüten, gab sich Laxus betont desinteressiert. Doch als überraschend Happy aus dem Ei schlüpfte, konnte er sein Interesse nicht mehr verbergen.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 15, Sonderkapitel: Natsu und das Drachenei Makarov stellt sich immer wieder die Frage, wie sein Enkel nur hatte so werden können wie zur "Kampf um Fairy Tail"-Arc. Handlung Insel Garna Arc thumb|left|230px|Laxus befindet sich überraschend in der Gilde Kurz nach dem Kampf mit Eisenwald befindet sich Laxus zur Überraschung der Mitglieder in der Gilde. Er mischt sich in das Gespräch über Mystogan ein und gibt zu, dessen wahres Gesicht zu kennen. Er provoziert Natsu, sodass dieser sich ihm im zweiten Stockwerk stellen will - doch dies wird von Makarov unterbunden. Als er von seinem Großvater gebeten wird, sein Verhalten zu unterlassen, verkündet Laxus nur, dass er der Stärkste ist und weder Erza noch Mystogan oder Gildarts es mit ihm aufnehmen könnten.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 4, Seite 34Obwohl er nachts gesehen hat, wie Happy einen S-Klasse-Austrag gestohlen hat, unternahm er nichts dagegen - sehr zum Unverständnis Mirajanes. Als er von seinem Großvater gebeten wird, Natsu, Lucy und Happy zurückzuholen, lehnt er mit der Begründung, einen Job erledigen zu müssen, ab.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 4, Seite 51 Phantom Lord Arc Laxus beteiligt sich, auch auf Nachfrage, nicht am Kampf gegen Phantom Lord. Stattdessen macht er sich nach dem Kampf über seine Gildenkameraden, ganz besonders über Team Shadow Gear, lustig.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 9, Seite 72 Er verkündet zum ersten Mal ganz direkt seine Absichten, alle Schwächlinge auszumerzen und Fairy Tail zur stärksten Gilde zu machen. Kampf um Fairy Tail Arc Miss Fairy Tail Contest thumb|right|260px|Laxus, kurz vor der Ausführung seines Plans Derzeitig in einer anderen Stadt, bekommt Laxus mit, wie einige Leute sich über Fairy Tails Artikel im Weekly Sorcerer lustig machen. Wütend attackiert er Zato, welchen er mit einem Schlag besiegt. Er beschließt, dass man sich lange genug über seine Gilde lustig gemacht hat.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 13, Seite 92 Wieder zurück in Magnolia bekommt er mit, Wie Jet und Troi versuchen, Vergeltung für Gajeels Angriff auf sie zu verüben. Voller Wut greift er Gajeel mehrmals an, welcher sich jedoch absichtlich nicht wert und alle Blitze einsteckt. Als Laxus keinen Grund zur Gnade sieht und sogar Levy angreift, wirft sich Gajeel vor sie. Wütend und enttäuscht von seiner Gilde beschließt er daraufhin, die Gilde zu übernehmen.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 13, Seite 108 thumb|left|300px|Laxus' Geiseln Im Verlaufe des Miss Fairy Tail Contests verwandelt Evergreen alle Teilnehmerinnen in Statuen, um sie als Geiseln zu nehmen.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 13, Seite 142-143 Während die anderen Gildenmitglieder noch überrascht sind, die Gruppe des Donnergottes und Laxus in der Gilde zu sehen, verkündet letzterer die Regeln der nächsten drei Stunden. Sollte es in dieser Zeit niemandem gelingen, die Raijinshuu und ihn zu besiegen, werden die Mädchen in Sand verwandelt. Mit Begeisterung verkündet Laxus, dass nun der Kampf um Fairy Tail beginne. Diese Begeisterung teilt nur Natsu - während der Meister seinen Enkel darum bittet, mit dem Unsinn aufzuhören. Doch Laxus denkt gar nicht daran, sondern stellt die Bedingung, dass Makarov ihm den Titel des Masters übertragen solle. Da Makarov jedoch weiß, dass er Laxus dieses Amt nicht ausüben lassen darf, muss er mit ansehen, wie seine "Kinder" sich gegenseitig bekämpfen. Die Halle des Donners thumb|left|250px|Laxus nimmt die Stadt als Geisel thumb|right|280px|Laxus' Wut über Evergreens Niederlage Während die Gildenmitglieder sich gegenseitig bekämpfen und die Zahl an Kämpfern abnimmt, glaubt Laxus nicht daran, dass es noch jemanden gibt, der die Gruppe des Donnergottes besiegen könnte.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 14, Seite 6 Als Gray gegen Bigslow aufgrund einer von Frieds Fallen verliert, will Makarov aufgeben und Laxus so zur Vervunft bringen - doch dieser verlangt die Übertragung des Amtes des Masters an ihn. Da Makarov dies niemals tun würde, geht der Kampf weiter. Als Erza jedoch Evergreen besiegt und so die Geiseln entsteinert werden, muss Laxus auf seinen Plan B zurückgreifen: Die Halle des Donners.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 14, Seite 66Über Lautsprecher verkündet er, dass nun die ganze Stadt seine Geisel ist - sollte es niemand schaffen, ihn Bigslow und Fried innerhalb der vorgegebenen Zeit zu besiegen, werden unzählige Blitze auf Magnolia herabregnen. Diese Blitz-Lacrima sind unzerstörbar, da jeder, der es versucht, selbst schwer verletzt wird.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 14, Seite 81 Als Fried hinterfragt, ob es wirklich richtig ist, die eigenen Gildenmitglieder sogar zu töten, zweifelt Laxus an seiner Loyalität - doch Fried macht sich auf, um gegen Kana und Juvia anzutreten.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 14, Seite 93 Laxus tritt dem Kampf bei thumb|left|250px|Laxus vs Mystogan Zur Freude Laxus' tritt Mystogan überraschenderweise in Erscheinung. Dieser versucht in der Kardia-Kathedrale, Laxus zum Umdenken zu bewegen, jedoch wird der Kampf durch Natsus und Erzas Erscheinen abgebrochen.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 15, Seite 36Als Laxus den Moment nutzt, und Mystogans wahres Gesicht enthüllt, ist Erza kurzzeitig geschockt. Trotz Laxus Versuchen, einen Kampf mit ihr zu provozieren, mischt sich Natsu ein und es beginnt ein kurzer, aber intensiver Schlagabtausch, bevor Erza die Initiative ergreift.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 15, Seite 52Dies jedoch nicht lange - als sie aufbricht, um die Halle des Donners zu entschärfen, wird Natsu zu Laxus Gegner. Als der Blitzmagier realisiert, dass Erza im Begriff ist, seine Spielregeln außer Kraft zu setzen, will er sie aufhalten, doch dies lässt Natsu nicht zu.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 15, Seite 62 thumb|right|250px|Beginn des Kampfes Natsu vs Laxus Während der Kampf Natsu vs Laxus entbrennt, wird Letzterer immer nervöser. Doch Natsu glaubt an Erza, dass sie es schafft, die Halle des Donners außer Kraft zu setzen. Und Tatsächlich - mit vereinten Kräften der Gilde gelingt es ihnen, Laxus Geiselnahme der Stadt zu entschärfen. Infolgedessen steigt Laxus Wut erneut an und er beschließt, dass er von Anfang an hätte rohe Gewalt gebrauchen sollen.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 15, Seite 85Während des folgenden Kampfes zeigt Laxus keine Gnade und gerät immer mehr in Rage, was er Natsu mit seinen Angriffen spüren lässt - doch dieser wird von Gajil gerettet. Beide realisieren, dass Laxus' monströse Kraft nicht allein zu besiegen ist und es beginnt ein Kampf Laxus vs Natsu und Gajil.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 15, Seite 100-101Laxus ist nun kaum noch Herr seiner Selbst und zeigt Natsu und Gajil, dass auch er ein Drachentöter ist - der Drachentöter des Donners. Als beide nach seinem Angriff noch am Leben sind, zeigt sich Laxus Wahn nach dem Tod seiner Gegner und der Einwohner Magnolias.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 15, Seite 121-122 thumb|left|250px|Laxus ist besiegt Um dem Kampf ein Ende zu setzen, aktiviert Laxus Fairy Law. Obwohl Levy währenddessen erscheint und ihn bittet, zu seinem kranken Opa zu gehen, lächelt Laxus nur und empfindet dies als sehr passend, um der neue Meister zu werden.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 15, Seite 128Doch zur Überraschung aller hat Fairy Law keinerlei Auswirkungen auf die Einwohner Magnolias oder die Gildenmitglieder - sehr zu Laxus Unverständnis. Trotz Fieds Erklärung, dass er im Herzen ein guter Mensch ist, kann und will Laxus es nicht begreifen. Voller Zorn brüllt er, dass er Laxus ist, und nicht der Enkel des Meisters und verfällt in noch größere Rage. Als Natsu ihm erklärt, dass er sich darauf nicht so viel einbilden soll, entbrennt ein weiterer Kampf zwischen den Feuer - und Blitzmagier. Letzterer zeigt weiterhin keine Gnade und liefert sich ein Gefecht mit dem Jüngeren, wobei Beide, jedoch insbesondere Natsu, einstecken müssen. Laxus ist erstaunt darüber, dass Natsu immer wieder aufsteht und will ihm - entgegen Frieds Warnungen - wütend den Gnadenstoß verpassen, doch Gajil nutzt sich selbst als Blitzableiter, um den Angriff abzulenken.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 15, Seite 154 Wütend und bestürzt darüber, ist Laxus nicht mehr in der Lage, die nachfolgende Attacke von Natsu abzuwehren - unfähig sich zu bewegen ist es Natsu gelungen, diesen Kampf für sich zu entscheiden. Fried kann es kaum glauben, dass Laxus besiegt werden konnte. Fantasia thumb|right|250px|Laxus' Tränen thumb|left|250px|Laxus wird verbannt Während in der Gilde langsam wieder Ruhe einkehrt, erscheint zur Überraschung aller Laxus und verlangt, seinen Opa zu sehen.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 16, Seite 10Alle, außer Erza, wollen ihm das aufgrund der vorangegangenen Ereignisse verwehren. Doch der Blitzmagier zeigt seine friedlichen Absichten und wird zu seinem Großvater durchgelassen. In dessen Krankenzimmer angekommen, kann Laxus seinem Opa anfangs nicht in die Augen sehen und wird von diesem belehrt, was es heißt, teil einer Gilde zu sein. Laxus selbst scheint seine Taten zu bereuen und kann keine Antwort auf die warmen Worte seines Opas geben.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 16, Seite 19Geschockt davon, im nächsten Moment verbannt zu werden, lächelt er dann jedoch und bittet Makarov, gesund zu bleiben. Dieser kann seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Nach Laxus' Abschied von den Raijinshuu bleibt er noch, um sich Fantasia anzusehen. Er erinnert sich zurück, als er als Kind das erste Mal an Fantasia teilnahm und mit seinem Opa ein Zeichen ausmachte. Kurz bevor er Magnolia den Rücken kehren will, machen sein Opa und all seine Gildenkameraden das Zeichen aus seiner Kindheit -und lassen bei Laxus so Tränen der Rührung fließen. Mit Gedanken an die Worte seines Opa, dass er ihn immer beschützen wird, verlässt Laxus Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 16, Seite 50-51 Insel Tenro Arc Laxus Ankunft thumb|left|250px|Laxus rettet Natsu thumb|right|250px|Laxus kollidiert mit Hades Nachdem Makarov von Prehit schwer verletzt wird, spürt Laxus irgendwo weit entfernt, in einer Wüste, ein seltsames, bedrückendes Gefühl.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 26, Seite 62 Wenig später, im finalen Kampf gegen Hades, stehen Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy und Natsu kurz davor, zu verlieren. Doch bevor Hades Natsu mit einer seiner Attacken töten kann, schlägt ein Blitz in das Luftschiff Grimoire Hearts ein und trifft dabei auch Prehits Hand. Überrascht betrachten die Fairy Tail-Magier den Mann, der sich nun aus dem Blitz materialisiert - Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 29, Seite 107-108Laxus Ankunft gibt ihnen wieder Hoffnung und rettet Natsu das Leben. Wütend über Hades Attacke auf seine Gildenkameraden beginnt Laxus den Kampf mit einer Kopfnuss. Mit der Intention, Mavis' Grab zu besuchen, ist er überraschet, auch den zweiten Meister anzutreffen. Während des folgenden Kampfes zeigt sich Laxus' tatsächliche, enorme Stärke, welche Erza und die anderen Anwesenden überrascht. Fairy Tail Manga, Band 29, Seite 123Als der Blitzmagier jedoch von einer Amaterasu-Formation getroffen wird, muss er kurze Zeit später in die Knie. Auf die Frage hin, ob er denn sauer sein darf, wenn jemand seinem Opa schadet, obwohl er kein Gildenmitglied mehr ist, schreit ihm Natsu eine Zustimmung zu. Im letzten Moment überträgt er seine gesamte magische Energie an Natsu und stellt sich dem Angriff ohne jegliche Magie. Als er sich daraufhin nicht mehr bewegen kann und am Boden liegt, sagt er noch, dass ein Mitglied der Gilde den Schmerz dieser hundertfach zurückzahlen muss. Als Natsu und die Anderen durch die Wiederherstellung des Tenro-Baumes ihre Energie zurückbekommen, findet auch Laxus neue Energie und motiviert Fairy Tail mit einem Schlag gegen Hades zum finalen Angriff.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 29, Seite 183Nach Natsus Sieg über Grimoire Hearts Meister lächelt Laxus. Aknologias Angriff thumb|left|250px|Makarovs Reaktion auf Laxus' Rückkehr thumb|right|250px|Laxus reicht seinem Opa die Hand Als Makarov und das restliche Tenro-Team erscheinen, um die verbliebenen Grimoire-Heart-Mitglieder von der Insel zu jagen, erblickt Makarov seinen Enkel. Wütend tadelt er ihn, was er als verbanntes Mitglied auf der heiligen Insel zu suchen habe. Laxus hingegen beschwert sich lediglich über die Lautstärke seines Opas und wird umso freudiger von den Raijinshuu begrüßt.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 30, Seite 10Diese freuen sich über seine Rückkehr, während er ihnen zu erklären versucht, dass er eigentlich gar nicht zurück ist. Auch Gildarts bemerkt ihn und macht sich über seine Verbannung lustig, worüber Laxus alles andere als erfreut ist.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 30, Seite 19Als er wenig später Lisannas "Echtheit" überprüft, ermutigt Erza Wendy, welche ein wenig Angst vor ihm hat, sich ihm als neues Mitglied vorzustellen. Während Aknologias Angriff flieht er zusammen mit den Anderen und zieht Natsu hinter sich her, als dieser den Drachen bekämpfen will. Natsu gibt keine Widerworte, als er sieht, dass der Enkel von Makarov Tränen der Trauer vergießt. Fairy Tail Manga, Band 30, Seite 80-81Doch entgegen Makarovs Willen brechen sie ihre Flucht ab und greifen Aknologia an - als sein Großvater vor Rührung Tränen vergießt, erklärt ihm Laxus, dass sie niemals ihren "Opa" im Stich lassen würden. Da es zu spät für starke Verteidigungsmagie ist, beschließen sie, all ihre Magie zu konzentrieren und sich an den Händen zu fassen. Lächelnd reicht Laxus seinem Großvater die Hand.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 30, Seite 96Zusammen mit den anderen Mitgliedern des Tenro-Teams verbleibt Laxus für sieben Jahre verborgen auf der Insel. Nach sieben Jahren Rückkehr nach Fairy Tail thumb|left|300px|Laxus ist wieder Mitglied bei Fairy Tail Nach sieben Jahren wird Laxus, zusammen mit den Anderen, von einigen der verbliebenen Gildenmitgliedern gefunden und zurück zu Fairy Tail gebracht. Bei ihrer Ankunft hält Laxus sich zurück - in dem Wissen, dass er kein Mitglied Fairy Tails ist. Trotzdem feiert er, zusammen mit dem Rest der Gilde, die Rückkehr des Tenro-Teams.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 30, Seite 156Als Gildarts Clive jedoch zwei Befehle als fünfter Meister gibt, auch wenn er es nur kurzzeitig war, wird Laxus wieder zum Gildenmitglied ernannt. Dieser ist sprachlos und kann es kaum glauben, während die Raijinshuu nicht glücklicher sein könnten. Nach Bekanntgabe der Teilnahme an den Großen magischen Spielen trainieren Laxus und seine Leibgarde drei Monate lang an einem unbekannten Ort.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 31, Seite 77Auch sie beobachten eines Nachts die Sterne. Die Großen magischen Spiele Beginn der Spiele thumb|left|250px|Fairy Tail Team B tritt in Erscheinung thumb|right|300px|Gajil tätschelt Laxus Als Zweitplatzierte in der Vorrunde tritt Laxus während des Turniers als Mitglied des Fairy Tail Team B in Erscheinung.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 32, Seite 25-26 Vorallem Lucy ist durch seine Teilnahme geschockt. Wie das Team A später erfährt, besteht eine Abmachung zwischen Makarov und Team B: Wer von den beiden Teams mehr Punkte gewinnen kann, darf das Andere einen Tag lang herumkommandieren. Dieser Vorstellung ist keiner von Team B abgeneigt - auch Laxus gefällt die Vorstellung, Natsu Befehle erteilen zu können. Erst durch diesen Vorschlag hat er zugestimmt, Teil von Team B zu sein. Als Erza sprachlos ist, Gerard als Mystogan im anderen Team zu sehen, warnt Laxus sie, Gerard nicht zu verraten, indem er zuviel Konversation betreibt. Als Orga Nanagear gegen Warcry antritt, ist Laxus interessiert zu sehen, dass Ersterer schwarze Blitz zum Kampf einsetzt.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 32, Seite 115 Bevor Gerard alias Mystogan gegen Jura antreten muss, gibt er zu, dass dieser Gegner Pech war - während des Kampfes ist Laxus erstaunt zu sehen, dass Gerard Mystogans Magie kopiert.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 32, Seite 164Nachdem er jedoch dank Meldys Gefühlsverbindung zusammenbrach und den Kampf verlor, ist Laxus etwas perplex. Trotzdem feiert ganz Fairy Tail am Ende des ersten Tages, frohen Mutes, es auf den ersten Platz in Fiore zu schaffen. Als Gajil sich mit Natsu anlegen will, rät im Laxus davon ab, aufgrunddessen, dass es bei den Beiden schnell kein Spiel mehr ist. Daraufhin tätschelt ihn Gajil mit der Begründung, dass er ja richtig zahm geworden sei. Kampf gegen Raven Tail thumb|right|300px|Laxus besiegt seinen Vater und die Elite Raven Tails thumb|left|250px|Laxus ist bereit, gegen Raven Tail anzutreten Zu Beginn des zweiten Tages ist Laxus Zuschauer, als Gajil und Natsu während des Rennens "Chariot" alles für ihre Kameraden geben und, trotz Übelkeit, um jeden Punkt kämpfen. Als Mirajane ihn fragt, ob er auch dieses Problem habe, bejaht er gezwungenermaßen - jedoch solle sie es niemandem erzählen.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 33, Seite 35Zusammen mit den anderen Gildenmitgliedern lächelt er, als die beiden Drachentöter mit letzter Kraft Punkte für ihre Gilde holen.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 33, Seite 51 Nach dem Kampf Mirajane vs Jenny gibt sich Laxus relativ unbeeindruckt und deutet an, dass man Mirajane lieber nicht reizen sollte. Er stellt fest, dass sie nun mit Natsus Team gleichauf sind. Am dritten Tag beobachtet auch er glücklich, wie Elsa alle 100 Monster im Alleingang besiegt.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 34, Seite 40Als durch MPF eine Reihenfolge bestimmt werden muss, lächelt Laxus während Orgas Demonstration seiner Blitzfertigkeiten - er scheint gespannt darauf, gegen ihn anzutreten. Kanas darauffolgende Vorstellung von Fairy Glitter beeindruckt auch ihn.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 34, Seite 60Als Laxus an der Reihe ist, zu kämpfen, muss er gegen Alexei antreten - wie sich wenig später herausstellt, das Alias seines Vaters Ivan. Laxus Gildenkameraden machen sich keine Sorge, dass er den Kampf gewinnt, doch als er augenscheinlich fertig gemacht wird, sind alle fassungslos. Doch dies ist nur eine Illusion, welche Ivan erschaffen hat, um seinen Sohn, zusammen mit der Elite Raven Tails, alleine und von den Blicken geschützt, bekämpfen zu können.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 34, Seite 77Laxus wirkt wenig erfreut, seinen Vater zu sehen, insbesondere als er hört, was Ivans Absichten sind. Ihm ist nun klar, warum sein Großvater den eigenen Sohn verbannt hat. Um seine Gilde und seinen Opa zu beschützen, fordert er selbstbewusst und ohne zu zögern alle gleichzeitig zum Kampf heraus. thumb|right|250px|Laxus ist überfordert Bevor es jeodch zu diesem kommt, enthüllt Laxus, dass Makarov bereits alles über Raven Tail weiß und Gajil somit ein Doppelagent war. Trotzdem habe er nichts gegen die Gilde seines Sohnes unternommen, da er immer noch, tief in seinem Herzen, an Ivan glaubt. Dieser jedoch will davon nichts hören und greift seinen Sohn an. Auch die anderen Mitglieder gehen zum Angriff über, doch sind sie keine Gegner für den Blitzmagier. Einer nach dem Anderen wird von Laxus aus Rache für die Schmach an seinen Gildenkameraden vernichtend geschlagen. Als Ivan begreift, dass er es nicht mit seinem Sohn aufnehmen kann, versucht er Laxus klarzumachen, dass er dessen Vater ist und er somit seine Familie angreift - doch Laxus argumentiert, dass Fairy Tail seine Familie sei.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 34, Seite 91 Mit Ivans Niederlage lösen sich die Phantom-Illusionen auf und die Zuschauer sind geschockt, einen zweiten Laxus zu sehen, welcher es mit fünf Leuten aufgenommen hat. Da der Blitzmagier noch steht und Ivan zudem die Regeln gebrochen hat, wird Laxus zum eindeutigen Sieger erklärt und die Mitglieder Raven Tails von den Wachen abgeführt. Bevor Laxus' Vater jedoch geht, verwirrt er Laxus mit der Aussage, dass Lumen Histoire die Dunkelheit Fairy Tails ist. Ein Zuschauer stellt erschrocken fest, dass Fairy Tail nur aus Monstern bestehe. Laxus' durchschlagender Sieg erfreut all seine Gildenkameraden. In der darauffolgenden Nacht trifft sich Laxus mit seinem Opa und fragt ihn, was Lumen Histoire sei.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 34, Seite 153 Als dieser ihm keine Antwort gibt, taucht überraschend Mavis auf und erklärt ihm, dass es nicht die Dunkelheit, sondern das Licht Fairy Tails sei. Als Mavis dann plötzlich anfängt zu weinen, da sie sich die Schuld daran gibt, dass Lumen Histoire außerhalb der Gilde bekannt geworden ist, wissen Laxus und Makarov nicht mit ihren Tränen umzugehen. Ryuuzetsu Land und Team Fairy Tail thumb|left|300px|Laxus schaut Mavis beim Planschen zu Ebenfalls am Abend des dritten Tages beschließt Fairy Tail, in ein berühmtes Wellenbad namens "Ryuusetsu Land" zu gehen. Auch Laxus ist anwesend, jedoch scheint er wenig motiviert und schaut Mavis zu, wie sie im Wasser spielt.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 35, Seite 161 Während sein Großvater dem Mädchen begeistert zuguckt, scheint sich Laxus fehl am Platz zu fühlen. Im Anime wird er von Mavis zusätzlich überredet, zusammen mit ihr, Makarov und den Raijinshuu Gymnastik zu machen. Als Natsu das Bad, wie üblich, komplett dem Erdboden gleichgemacht hat, verpasst Laxus ihm dafür eine Kopfnuss und wirkt alles andere als begeistert. thumb|right|300px|Team Fairy Tail tritt auf Am vierten Tag muss er, genau wie seine Gildenkameraden, mit ansehen, wie Minerva Lucy absichtlich unnötige Schmerzen zufügt. Laxus zeigt sich nicht minder wütend als Natsu oder GajilFairy Tail Manga, Band 34, Seite 184 und besucht die verletzte Lucy, zusammen mit Team B, auf der Krankenstation. Dort stimmt er Natsu zu, dass Sabertooth "Idioten" seien. Als Makarov ihnen daraufhin die Nachricht übermittelt, dass Fairy Tail ein Team bilden soll, wundert sich Laxus über die Entscheidung der Wettbewerbsleitung. Trotzdem ist er kurze Zeit später Teil des neuen Team Fairy Tail, welches nur aus den besten Magiern Fairy Tails besteht. Schon vor den Kämpfen wirkt Laxus fest entschlossen, gegen Orga von Sabertooth anzutreten.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 35, Seite 21 Anfangs noch recht gelangweilt, wird auch Laxus Blick im Laufe des Kampfes von Natsu und Gajil gegen Sting und Rogue ernster. Insbesondere, als Beide rein durch ihren Willen Dragen Force aktivieren.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 35, Seite 186 Dies entspannt sich mit Natsus eindeutigem Sieg jedoch wieder. Das Finale thumb|left|300px|Laxus trifft auf Orga Am letzten Tag der Großen magischen Spiele nimmt Laxus als Teil des Team Fairy Tail am letzten Wettkampf teil, dem Kampf "Jeder gegen Jeden".Fairy Tail Manga, Band 36, Seite 83 Voller Vorfreude stellt er klar, dass die Schmach von sieben Jahren nun endlich ein Ende haben muss. Jedoch kommt Verwunderung auf, als sich das gesamte Team Fairy Tail nicht bewegt, während andere Teams bereits gegeneinander kämpfen. Erst, als Mavis es ihnen befiehlt, setzen Laxus und die Anderen sich in Bewegung. Hierbei trifft Laxus wenig später auf Orga, so wie Mavis es vorhergesehen hat.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 37, Seite 108 Beide scheinen sich sehr auf diesen Kampf zu freuen. Bevor beide jedoch ernst machen können, taucht mitten im Kampf Jura Neekis auf. Diese überraschende Wende scheint sowohl Laxus als auch Orga weniger zu gefallen - es lässt sich bei beiden Angst und Respekt erkennen.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 37, Seite 160 Laxus muss zugeben, dass seine Präsenz erdrückend ist und wundert sich, wieso Orga das Risiko eingeht und ihn frontal angreift.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 38, Seite 56 thumb|right|300px|Laxus besiegt Jura Als Orga mit nur einem Angriff vernichtend geschlagen wird, ohne dass der Magier des heiligen Kreuzes sich anstrengen musste, ist Laxus mehr als beeindruckt. Als sich Jura daraufhin ihm zuwendet und ihn als "Makarovs Enkel" bezeichnet, stoppt Laxus ihn. Laut ihm solle sein Gegenüber sich seinen Titel "sonst wohin stecken" und er sei niemandes Enkel. Laxus wirkt fest entschlossen, den scheinbar übermächtigen Gegner zu besiegen - doch wird ebenfalls mit nur einem Schlag niedergestreckt. Das gesamte Stadion ist geschockt, doch lässt Laxus sich nicht so einfach besiegen und landet einen überraschenden Gegentreffer vom Boden aus. Erneut sind die Zuschauer fassungslos und es folgt ein Schlagabtausch, welcher verrät, dass Laxus dem Magier des Heiligen Kreuzes ebenbürtig ist. Jura selbst gibt zu, dass der Blitzmagier ihn mit seiner Stärke überrascht hat.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 38, Seite 75 Laxus selbst muss seine gesamten Kräfte aufbringen, um mithalten zu können, während Jura den Kampf beinahe zu genießen scheint. Schlussendlich kann Laxus den Kampf mit dem "Geheimnis des Drachentöters" für sich entscheiden und Jura zum aufgeben bewegen, zum Erstaunen aller.Fairy Tail Manga, Band 38, Seite 86 Dieser Sieg bringt Fairy Tail fünf Punkte ein. thumb|left|300px|Fairy Tail stellt sich Sting Obwohl Laxus, genau wie der Rest des Team Fairy Tail, am Ende seiner Kräfte ist, stellt er sich Sting, dem letzten verbliebenen Teilnehmer im Spiel. Dieser ist siegessicher und davon überzeugt, dass Gray, Erza, Juvia, Gajil und Laxus ihm nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen haben und jeden Moment umkippen. Doch er hat nicht mit der Entschlossenheit Fairy Tails gerechnet - sie denken nicht daran, aufzugeben und stehen Sting geschlossen gegenüber, obwohl sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte sind. Dieses Bild zwingt den Sabertooth-Magier schließlich beeindruckt in die Knie und er realisiert, dass er nicht gegen die fünf entschlossenen Magier gewinnen kann. Seine Aufgabe führt dazu, dass Fairy Tail zum Sieger der Großen magischen Spiele erklärt wird. Erleichterung und Freude macht sich bei Laxus und den Anderen bemerkbar. Als Erza kurze Zeit später fragt, ob jemand ein Lichtsignal gesehen hätte, verneinen Laxus und Gray, sehr zum Unmut Erzas und der Anderen über dem Verbleib von Natsu und Co. Magie und Technik Laxus ist der Dragon Slayer des Donners. Wie auch jeder andere Dragon Slayer, kann er sein Element (hier: Blitze) essen, um neue Kraft zu gewinnen. Jedoch erlaubt die Dragon Slayer Magie ihm nicht nur Blitze zu essen, sondern sie auch auf verschiedene Art und Weise im Kampf einzusetzen. Des weiteren ist Laxus auch in der Lage ''Fairy Law, eine der Drei goßen Fairy Magien, einzusetzen. *Raging Bolt (レイジングボルト): Laxus streckt die geballte Faust in die Luft und erzeugt eine gigantische Donnerkugel, die er auf seinen Gegner wirft. Dabei kann es durchaus passieren das dieser bei frontaler Kollision eingeäschert wird. *Fairy Law (妖精の法律; Feen Gesetz): Eine mächtige Magie, die jeden vernichtet, der vom Anwender als Feind betrachtet wird. Laxus hat diese Fähigkeit noch nicht perfektioniert. *Raikō: Akamikazuchi (雷汞・赩御雷; ): Folgt. '''Metsuryū Mahō (滅竜魔法; Dragon Slayer Magie): *Rairyū no Hōkō (雷竜の咆哮; Gebrüll des Donnerdrachen): Laxus speit einen Strahl aus komprimierten Blitzen aus seinem Mund. *Rairyū no Hōken (雷竜の内訳拳; Zerschmetternde Faust des Donnerdrachen): Bei diesem Angriff formt Laxus eine riesen Faust aus Blitzen, die er auf seine Gegner abfeuert. *Rairyū Hōtengeki (雷竜・方天戟; Hellebarde des Donnerdrachen): Laxus formt mit seinen Händen eine Hellebarde aus Blitzen, um sie anschließend auf seinen Gegner zu werfen. *Rairyū no Agito (雷竜の顎; Kiefer des Donnerdrachen): Ein mit beiden ineinander geballten Fäusten ausgeführter Abwärtshieb. *Rairyū no Tekken (雷竜の鉄拳; Eisenfaust des Donnerdrachen): Die Donnerdrachen-Variante von Natsu's Karyū no Tekken. Laxus nutzte diese Attacke bisher nur im Kampf gegen Tempester, und hier auch nur in der Anime-Version. *'Metsuryū Ōgi' (滅竜奥義; Geheime Technik d. Dragon Slayers): :*Narumikazuchi (鳴御雷; Donnergrollen): Folgt. *Dragon Force (竜の力ドラゴンフォース): Folgt. Statistiken Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Fairy Tail-Mitglied Kategorie:Dragon Slayer Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Männlich